


Afterlife

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: Когда им кажется, что всё обошлось… это обман. Иллюзия благополучия, отражение победы в кривом зеркале, фальшивая возможность вкусить счастье.





	Afterlife

Рассыпаться пеплом не больно. Это в целом и не ощущается, как отдельное чувство, скорее, сам разум всего лишь противится данной аксиоме — по крайней мере, Барнс даже не до конца осознаёт, что с ним не так. Он видит, как крупные частицы его тела взмывают во все стороны, как резко приближается твердь земли и как вокруг сгущается пустота.

Дальше не следует ничего. Нет ни его, ни мира вокруг. Пережив криоген, обнуления, возвращение к нормальной жизни, не чувствовать своё существование… нечестно, должно быть. Подвешенное состояние длится недолго — а может целую вечность, а может и две, — и заканчивается вполне ожидаемым спокойствием. Он прошёл свой путь, он дошёл до логического конца. Не самого радостного, но и не самого плохого, в самом-то деле. Могло быть хуже.

Тем более, Барнс здесь не один. Рядом много знакомых людей — Ванда, Сэм, Т’Чалла, вакандцы, — и ещё больше незнакомцев, включая стариков и детей. Что бы ни произошло, это затрагивает слишком большое количество чужих жизней. Гидра о таком мечтать не могла. Слава богу, она наверняка тоже страдает от этого, Барнс просто надеется и всё.

 

Что касается бога и его славы, мысль откровенно горчит. Барнсу очень хочется найти своё собственное взбалмошное божество — ещё больше хочется не найти, точно не здесь, не после принятия своего конца, — и что-то внутри подсказывает, что сделать это не особо сложно. Просто нужно пожелать. С Локи это получалось. Всегда.

Он за секунду переносится с места на место — давненько не приходилось испытывать на себе данную практику, — и чужое последнее пристанище разительно отличается от того, в каком суждено провести всё время вселенной ему самому. Барнсу привычно видеть в своей обители девственную саванну Ваканды, но мир вокруг не иначе, как божественный — золотой, яркий до слёз, совершенно ненастоящий.

Локи тоже выглядит плодом фантазии — в том причудливом костюмчике, который он зовёт доспехами, со скорбным выражением на лице, с нервной дрожью в пальцах. Барнс без лишних слов опускается рядом с сидящим богом, так же молча протягивает руки, буквально насильно обволакивает его своими объятиями. Инстинктивно он знает, что так быть не должно, не место для сантиментов, но из спящих эмоций преобладает только то самое спокойствие.

 

— Глупо было надеяться, что хоть Мстители справятся.  
Нельзя сказать, что это звучит упрёком — констатация факта, не более. Да, глупо. Да, не справились. Куда теперь рваться? Барнс и так устал смертельно, как бы иронично это ни звучало, так что пусть катится всё к черту, он не сдвинется с места ни за какие гроши. К тому же, Локи жмётся теснее, давая знать, что его пристанище появилось значительно раньше, а значит он успел себе надумать очередные трудности.  
— Ты почему здесь?  
— Да так, принц, видимо, от старости превратился в песок.

Локи встречает шутку своим фирменным взглядом «ну и дурак же ты, милый», но всё равно кивает, принимая версию к сведению. Барнс готов приложить столько сил, сколько даже у всех Мстителей вместе взятых нет, чтобы добиться хотя бы намёка на улыбку. Но бог мрачен, тих и мёртв. От этого боль, которая должна сопровождать с самого начала битвы, даёт о себе знать повторно.

Сильнее она становится только тогда, когда Барнс чувствует себя так же, как за секунду до распада. Это и пугает, и радует — есть слишком малый процент, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь изменит и вернёт их всех домой. Он сообщает об этом Локи, улыбается и вжимается в чужие волосы — спокойствие сменяется нетерпением. Но только у него одного.

— Тебя вернуть можно. Великих героев Земли вернуть можно. Я умер не из-за магии. И вернуть магией меня нельзя.  
Барнс не понимает, к чему так разжёвывать вполне простые вещи. А как только начинает осознавать, становится поздно — его уже тянет обратно, к жизни, к дыханию, к новому бою. Локи сидит неподвижно, будто не знает, что ещё миг и их разделит нечто большее, чем расстояние между мирами, и этот защитный механизм так раздражает, что Барнс почти с трудом сдерживается, как бы не врезать полудурошному принцу за несвоевременную холодность. Пускай это и попытки не пустить муку по второму кругу, сейчас это не работает. Больно, ещё как.

— Иди, любовь моя.  
— Чёрта с два.  
— Я дождусь. Только не спеши ко мне, договорились?  
Волшебное слово тоже не помогает. Слишком о многом они договариваются раньше — до небезызвестных клятв почти доходят, додуматься только, — и слишком малое воплощают в жизнь. Сложно представить, но столетнему человеку и богу, у которого за спиной больше тысячи лет, просто не хватает на всё времени. Смешно. Сейчас никто не смеётся — им, опять же, не до этого, совершенно некогда хохотать до упада, лишь бы ещё секунду наглядеться на знакомое лицо, впитать в воспоминания на годы вперёд. Запомнить вкус губ, весь внутренний раздрай от обычного поцелуя. Отпустить…

А вот оживать менее приятно, чем умирать — Барнс рычит от слабости, от того, что ещё миг назад держал в руках одного из самых дорогих сердцу людей, зарывается пальцами в мягкую землю и чуть ли не выкорчёвывает её бионикой. Наверное, он готов закричать — вместо этого только откашливается, оглядывая собравшихся вокруг людей, странно изменившихся, почти незаметно ставших другими. Конечно, это ему не привыкать к смерти — сначала падение с поезда, потом смерть Зимнего Солдата в нём, потом вот это всё… Обычные люди, пускай и трижды герои, к такому не подготовлены.

Он неловко встаёт на ноги, поддерживаемый под живой локоть. Поднимает винтовку, проверяет оставшееся количество патронов и делает шаг вперёд. Спину прикрывают не только соратники по полю боя, но свой личный бог — а если Барнс что-то и знает про Локи, то только то, что он не позволит встречи за чертой случиться слишком скоро. Не стоит его разочаровывать. А надрать зад одному завравшемуся титану — это всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
